Mark of the Wolf
by HorrorLover777
Summary: Seth must train a new wolf in town when an enemy pack comes to La Push.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seth Clearwater was now a freshman at La Push High School. He had been nervous about being in high school for a long time. He always wondered what it was like, and he was already realizing it was a whole new ball game. He didn't have a whole lot of friends besides his werewolf pack. He had distanced himself from people once he started to change into one himself. But that didn't mean he distanced himself from all of them. He managed to keep good ties with Zak Greenland, his best friend since Kindergarten. Seth was determined never to let that friendship fade, and he had kept this promise for a long time.

The bell rang for the first period of the day. Everybody though the bell sounded more like a fire alarm. Seth remembered the first day of school when the bell rand and all of the freshmen, himself included, thought it really _was_ the fire alarm and they quickly dashed out the door. When they all came back in some jocks from the other side of the hall were pointing and laughing at them. Seth was still a little embarrassed by this. It had only been about one week since school started, after all.

Seth was in his first period class right before the teacher, Mrs. Riker, came in. He took a seat next to Zak. The first period of the day was American history, and everybody hated that subject. Students in his class always said the same joke: "Why do we need American history? We've got the History Channel for that!" There were other jokes for various subjects, but Seth couldn't quite remember all of them right off hand.

Mrs. Riker opened up her teacher's edition of the textbooks and drew the state of Washington on the board. "Class can anyone tell me what year Washington got its statehood?" Mrs. Riker asked.

A young woman in the back of the class, Alexis Miller, raised her hand. Mrs. Riker called on her and the girl answered, "1989?"

The class busted out into random laughter at the Alexis' answer. "Uh, no Alexis," Mrs. Riker said. "Anybody else?"

Zak raised his hand an answered, "_1889?_"

"Correct, Zak, for once."

The rest of the class period was just one the history of Washington. Next Friday there would be a quiz on what they've learned. When the bell rang, Seth and Zak were the first two out of the classroom.

"I can't believe we're having that stupid test," Seth grumbled.

"You know how much Mrs. Riker hates us," Zak said. "We'll both probably get an 'F.'"

"A 'D+' if we're lucky enough."

Everybody was soon in his or her next class, Spanish. This made Seth remember another joke on school subjects: "Spanish: That's why you watched 'Dora the Explorer' as a little kid." The teacher was in the room a few seconds later.

"Hola," the teacher greeted.

"Hello," everybody replied back.

"Now kids I have a little announcement to make, we have a new student from Seattle, Washington joining us at La Push. She's a straight 'A' student from her old school. Please welcome Monica Ericson."

"_Oh that's just great another freaking girl,_" Seth thought to himself. Seth never was too fond of women. The only women he ever really knew were his mother and the girls of his werewolf pack. He just imagined that this would be another girl that would make fun of him because he acted different.

But he then turned around and saw Monica for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monica Ericson was unlike anybody Seth had ever seen. She was a tall skinny woman around fifteen with tan skin, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Seth knew he was imprinting on her, and that his opinions about girls were starting to change.

"Take a seat anywhere you like," the teacher said. Seth was soon wishing the teacher had not said that. Monica took the empty seat right behind Seth. Seth tried hard not to blush as Monica sat down.

Monica saw this as an opportunity to make a new friend. "Hi, I'm Monica Ericson," she introduced.

Seth tried hard to ignore her, but he couldn't. "I'm Seth Clearwater," he replied. He didn't look back at Monica though. He simply tried to focus on his Spanish lessons. He knew if he looked over at Monica she would see how red his face had turned. He didn't think he could bear that. There were already eyes locked on Seth, and some giggles from other parts of the room.

Monica didn't like how Seth didn't look at her. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"It's not that," Seth said. "I can't talk to people for too long. I won't be able to focus on my lessons. But how about you join me and my friends for lunch?"

"Okay," Monica said. Her voice sounded a little more hopeful. The two of them continued to focus on their lessons.

After a few more boring classes for the day it was finally time for lunch. Seth and the rest of the La Push pack sat at their usual table while Monica followed Seth. All of the pack smiled slightly when they saw a girl following Seth.

"So who's the new girlfriend?" Sam Uley, the leader of the pack, asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sam," Seth growled.

"I'm Monica Ericson," Monica introduced to the pack.

"You seem a little taller than the average girl," Jacob Black brought up.

"I come from a tall family." Monica seemed a little jumpy when she explained why she was taller than the other girls.

"My friends haven't introduced themselves to you yet," Seth said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"That was rude of us," Sam said in a tone that sounded sarcastic to Seth. "I'm Sam Uley."

"Jacob Black," Jacob said.

"Embry Call," Embry said with a smile.

"Quil Atera Jr.," Quil said. "Everybody else is gone today. They just love cutting class."

"Doesn't surprise me any," Monica said. "I had friends back in Seattle that did the same thing, especially on Fridays."

Embry changed the subject. "So how do you like La Push so far?"

"Actually I kind of like it," Monica said. "In fact, me and my family are going down to the local beach this Saturday."

"Really me too," Seth said even though he knew this wasn't true. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe you will." Monica continued to focus on her corn dog and chocolate milk. Everybody else also stayed silent and ate for a while.

That is until Jacob brought up class. "So I hear the boys are playing against the girls in dodge ball today," he said. "Seth gonna kick your butt."

"Or so he thinks," Monica said with a playful glare on her face.

Seth didn't want to at first, but he joined in on the playful teasing. "Oh, then it's on," Seth said. The bell rang ten minutes later for gym class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boys and the girls were all in the gym, glaring at each other. Boys against girls didn't happen very often at La Push High School and when it did many fights would start between them and one girls would call the boys sexist and vice versa. Dodge ball was one of the most common things that started these fights. The boys had won last time and the girls wanted revenge.

The gym teacher blew her whistle for the game to start. The boys got a hold of most of the balls, but the girls made the most of what balls they did get. Many balls were tossed and caught to bring people back in, making this dodge ball game one of the longest the freshmen have ever had. When Seth and Monica were the last two standing they saw that they only had five minutes before it was time to change in the locker room.

They knew they had to finish this soon.

Monica grabbed a ball from her side of the court and chucked it at Seth. Seth managed to avoid the speeding ball and threw a ball right back at Monica. Even though Seth didn't like doing this to Monica, he had to win for the team. Seth's ball missed Monica, and she threw another ball back at him. But Seth was not as lucky this time; the ball had hit him in the chest. The girls had won the dodge ball game. The gym teacher told the students to change in the locker room.

Back in the locker room, all the guys were glairing down at Seth, and he could feel everyone harsh stares burning into his head. He knew all the guys were disappointed with him. He had never lost a dodge ball game before. Now everybody hated him for the one time he had let all of the guys down.

Zak was not pleased. "Why the hell did you let the girls win?" he asked in anger.

"Monica must have a lot of strength I guess," Seth replied sheepishly.

Zak's eyes grew large in surprise. He obviously knew what was wrong with Seth. Zak's grin turned playful.

"I see what's going on," Zak chuckled. "You love the new girl."

"I do not!" Seth snapped. "Monica's just a good dodge ball player. I don't love her!"

"Yes you do," Zak teased. "You're probably thinking about her right now."

"I am not! I'll warn you, you're starting to piss me off Zak."

"C'mon, admit it, Seth, man. I won't tell anybody."

Seth sighed and grumbled to himself. "Fine. I love Monica. Are you happy now, asshole?"

Zak smiled. "Very."

Seth glared at Zak. "But if you tell _one_ other soul what I said, I will tear out your vocal chords. Are we clear?"

Zak swallowed hard. "Crystal clear."

Seth smiled. "That's good then."

The two of them were soon in their next class. Monica had to catch up with the rest of the class, so the teacher was telling them about what they had already learned and was using the class for answers.

There was a voice over the intercom, "Seth Clearwater, please come to the office."

The class started to tease Seth. "What did you do?" Everybody asked playfully. Seth ignored them and went to the office.

Jacob was in the office waiting for Seth. "Uh…why the hell did you call me to the office?" Seth asked.

Jacob gave Seth a newspaper. "Read the front page," Jacob murmured.

Seth did what Jacob told him to. The front page was about a local wolf attack somewhere south of Forks, Washington. The wolves didn't look like regular wolves. They looked more like werewolves to Seth.

"What does this have to do with us?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell you more after school," Jacob said. "Just get back to class."

Seth went back to class. But just as soon as he was close, Monica accidentally bumped into Seth, making him drop the newspaper to make it show the front page. Monica read the front page, went pale, and ran to the bathroom. Without thinking, Seth followed her in.

"Are you okay in there, Monica?" Seth asked when he heard Monica vomiting in one of the stalls.

"Get out, Seth!" Monica snapped. "This is the _women's_ bathroom. I'm sure you don't want people, especially girls, seeing you in here

Seth ignored Monica. "That doesn't answer my question," he replied.

"I'm just sick. I was on my way to the restroom because I felt like I had to throw up. My mom's coming to take me home. Now can you please get out before girls see you in here?"

Seth said nothing and he snuck out the door of the women's restroom. He got lucky; nobody was in the halls to see him sneak out. He wasn't sure if he believed Monica's story. She seemed perfectly fine before she read the newspaper article. He wondered what was on that front page that caused her to suddenly get so sick. He did see that there were a lot of bloody images on the front page. Maybe Monica wasn't a big fan of bloody and gory things.

Seth was soon back and in his class. He took his seat next to his studying partner.

"What took you so long?" the partner asked.

"I just had a lot of homework I had to take home for my sister," Seth lied. "We need to get back to work." Seth said nothing as he and his partner studied for an upcoming test.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day, and Seth was still suspicious about why Monica was suddenly so sick the day before. He knew the graphic photos on the newspaper probably surprised Monica and she was probably sick anyway, and she was still gone today. Still this didn't surprise Seth. He knew that most people that got sick were gone for at least couple of days, but he thought Monica looked fine before she saw the newspaper he dropped.

"Maybe I'll talk to Monica after school," he muttered to himself. But for now, it was time for a long day at school.

Nothing very interesting happened through out the day until PE. There was a rematch competition on yesterday's dodge ball game; again it was boys against girls. The game didn't take as long as the one from the day before, but this time the boys were victorious when Seth was able to catch Alexis' ball.

Back in the locker room, everybody was proud of Seth for his redemption. All the guys smiled at Seth, and he smiled back, but the day was still boring without Monica. He couldn't wait until the final period of the day was out and he could go over to Monica's house, but there was one small problem, he had no idea where the place was.

"Crap," Seth whispered. He had no idea where to even begin looking, and there were a lot of people moving to La Push. He would have no idea where to go, but he thought he saw Jacob going to somebody's place yesterday when he was coming home from school. He decided he would ask Jacob after school and maybe he would find Monica.

It was time for the final period of the day, math class. Today they would review the area of a trapezoid. Seth paid no attention to the teacher as he thought about what he was going to say to Monica. He didn't know where to start, and he felt that coming to Monica's place without her giving him the address would make him seem like a stalker.

"Seth Clearwater," the teacher called, snapping Seth out of his thoughts.

"What is it ma'am?" Seth asked trembling.

"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying, Mr. Clearwater?"

"Uh…yes ma'am." But he soon decided that he didn't care, and as soon as the bell rang he went looking for Jacob.

It took Seth a while to find Jacob, but when he did he grabbed Jacob by his shirt and asked, "Did you go over to Monica's yesterday?"

"Yes I did," Jacob replied, sounding baffled. "Why do you care?"

"Did you get her address?"

"Yes. It's 703 North Shelby Street."

"Good, thanks Jacob." Seth released Jacob from his grip.

"Yeah…no problem." The two of them went their separate ways.

Seth knew that Monica's house wasn't too far from his, so it was a short walk over there. He soon saw the teal house with a black roof, and he slowly walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

A woman, who looked to be in her mid-forties, appeared at the front door. Seth guessed that this must have been Monica's mother. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Monica Ericson," Seth replied.

The woman paused for a moment but replied, "Sorry kid, Monica isn't here. What's your name? I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Seth Clearwater. She'll know who I am. Thanks for letting me know." Seth walked away calmly, hearing the front door of the house slam, but he was baffled by why Monica wasn't here. Why would somebody who was sick be out and about? Was Monica faking her sickness to skip a day of school? If she was, Seth thought she was a pretty damn good actress after with her fake vomiting in the stalls the day before.

Seth thought a lot about this as he was walking home, trying to figure out exactly why Monica would want to skip school, but as he was thinking of this he kept hearing a noise somewhere off in the distance. Seth thought nothing of this as he kept walking home, but the sound got closer and closer, and Seth went from regular walking to speed walking.

He looked over at a near by beach and saw a silver wolf with white marks and light blue eyes running along the beach. He knew it was obviously not a normal wolf because this was much bigger than a regular wolf. It didn't turn to look at Seth it just walked along the edge of the beach's shore hoping to find fish of some sort. Seth soon froze though when the wolf turned to look at him, but as it did he saw that the wolf had a big scar across it's left eye. Seth thought that this wolf must have fallen into some sort of a trap. The wolf looked away from Seth reluctantly.

Then just as soon as that magnificent wolf was there on the beach it was gone. Seth didn't want to tear his eyes from the beautiful wolf he had just witnessed, but he knew that the wolf was long gone by now, and he soon left for home with nothing but that wolf on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own "Twilight" or Seth Clearwater. Both belong to Stephanie Meyer, but Monica Ericson is MINE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was a quiet Saturday morning in La Push. Seth was angry with Monica but also suspicious. He was still wondering why on earth Monica would want to skip school. He was also curious about what that wolf was doing on the beach. He decided to tell Monica about this as he walked to her house. He would try her place again for two things; to bring Monica her homework and see if she was feeling any better.

Seth knocked on the door of Monica's house. Her mother was the one who answered the door yet again. She rolled her eyes with the look of "not _you_ again" plastered on her face.

"Uh, hi," Seth started off nervously. "Is Monica home?"

Monica's mother sighed. "Come in," she said.

Seth was led into the house. It was a cozy house. The house had a contemporary look to it. It had snow-white walls with black leather furniture. The carpet looked almost white, but it had a blush of tan to it. Seth took a seat in one of the chairs as he waited for Monica.

"Monica," her mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "your friend Seth wants to see you!"

"I'll be down in a minute," Monica replied faintly from her room.

Seth was handed a small cup. "Have some tea," Monica's mother said silvery. Seth took the cup of tea and had a small sip. It was green tea with a small twist of lemon.

Monica soon came down the stairs. Seth felt that Monica looked ravishing in her dark blue blouse that had brought out the blush in her cheeks and her bangs covering her left eye. It made her seem like some sort of an angel, maybe not from heaven, but surly from some place that looked awe-inspiring.

Monica took a seat across from Seth. Seth soon started in on the questions.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked.

"Still sick," Monica replied. "If I catch something serious, I usually have it for a long time."

"Oh, so did you see the wolf on the beach?"

"Were you even listening to me Seth? I said I was sick."

"I'm sorry." Seth paused for a moment. He decided he wanted to know more about this breathtaking woman. "So you guys came from Seattle? It sounds like an impressive place. Why did you leave?"

"My father was a teller at a local bank," Monica said. "He was killed in an armed robbery by being shot through the head." Monica looked like she wanted to weep as she flashed back to that dreaded day.

"I'm so sorry," Seth said.

"It's alright. Anyway, my mother wanted to move to a small town so she didn't have to be reminded of my father's death. So she went house searching, found this place in a local paper, and the rest as they say is history."

"That sounds like an abnormal story, but I've heard stranger," Seth said. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother," Monica said with a smile. "His name is Carter. He's twenty-three and in a medical school in California. He's studying to become a doctor."

"What kind of a doctor?"

"He wants to be a audiologist."

"Sounds interesting," Seth said with a smile.

Monica put her hands on her chin and leaned towards Seth. "So tell me about this wolf," she said. "It sounds interesting."

"It was breathtaking," Seth said. "It had the most gorgeous silver coat, powder-blue eyes, though there was a scar on its left eye. It must have gotten caught in a trap or something."

Monica paused for a minute, but soon smiled. "It sounds wonderful."

"It sure was, but I'm not sure if this is a regular wolf. It was a bit bigger than the ones you see in the wild."

"Oh, well I better be careful just in case. You never know, that wolf could be pretty aggressive. You should do the same thing Seth."

"OK, I will." Seth paused for a moment. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Seth got out of the chair and put the cup in the nearby sink. "Well I better get going."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you Monday." Monica said with a grin.

"You sure will. Goodbye Monica."

"Goodbye Seth."

Seth walked until he was far enough away from Monica's house until he transformed into his sandy colored wolf form. Seth always found it easier to travel this way. He also found it kind of amusing to be able to travel with great speeds. Though his cheerful thoughts were soon soured when Jacob started to telepathically communicate with him. Jacob had a long lecture for Seth.

_"What the hell were you doing at Monica's house?"_ Jacob shouted in Seth's head.

_"I was just talking to Monica,"_ Seth snapped._ "Why do you care?" _

_"Listen Seth, I don't want you to talk to Monica anymore. Do you understand me?"_

This did not amuse Seth._ "And why can't I?"_

_"I've done some research on Monica, Seth. I found out she's from one of our rival packs. Hell, for all we know she could be a spy trying to get information on our pack. So just for the pack and for your own safety, stay away from Monica Ericson!"_

_"I won't do it!"_ Seth yelled in his head._ "Monica would never do anything so cruel to anybody! She isn't like that Jacob!"_

Jacob wasn't happy with the way Seth was acting. _"Oh you're just saying that because you love her!" _He shouted telepathically.

_"No I'm not! I truly believe that she wouldn't do that, and no matter what you say I'm still gonna talk to her!"_

_"Fine, but if you're killed by Monica's pack don't say I didn't warn you!"_ The argument was over after that.

Seth was home after a couple more minutes. His older sister Leah could tell he had a bad day. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Seth replied. He threw himself on to his bed and thought about the things Jacob had said. He knew Monica was the type that wouldn't hurt anybody. Even if she were a shape-shifter like him, she wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody.

Would she?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a cool Sunday morning in La Push. Seth had stayed in his room all night after returning home from Monica's house. Still, Seth was confused. Was everything that Jacob had said about Monica true? If they were, would Monica ever reveal those secrets?

He pushed those questions out of his head and went downstairs to get breakfast. He ate three bowls of hot cereal, five hot-dogs left over from last nights dinner, and chugged down two tall glasses of orange juice before heading off to the beach. It was usually quiet there on Sundays so it would be a good place to just go and think about things.

Seth walked slowly along the beach; letting the sand on his feet take his mind to different things. The beach was probably one of the few places that made Seth feel truly safe. When he had got angry with someone and needed to cool off, he'd go to the beach. When he wanted to just let everything go for a while, he'd go to the beach. The beach was like his safe house, his personal security blanket.

Seth was still thinking to himself when he heard a noise coming from somewhere in the distance. It sounded like heavy breathing, almost like a big animal. He turned around and suddenly saw a big wolf coming his way. Before Seth had any time to react, the wolf pinned Seth down in the sand. It wasn't until he got a close look at the wolf that he started to recognize it.

It was the same wolf that Seth had seen only a few days ago running on the beach. What was once so beautiful and gracious was now bloodthirsty and aggressive. Seth had no choice; he had to defend himself. He made sure nobody else was around and he had changed into his sandy-colored wolf self. The force of the change was so furious that it knocked the other wolf into a tree and made it unconscious.

Just as Seth was about to leave he noticed something odd was happening to the wolf; it was shifting into something else. When Seth went to see what it was he saw that it wasn't something else, but _someone_ else. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who was lying in front of the tree.

It was Monica, unconscious and bleeding from her arm. Seth didn't know what to do; he just scooped Monica up on his back and ran as fast as he could to her house. Once he got there he changed back into his human form, shirtless but wearing pants, and he just charged into the place without a single knock .

"Ms. Ericson," Seth called. There was no answer. This made Seth feel anxious, but he did all he could. Seth got out a big roll of paper towels and placed in on Monica's arm wound. After fifteen minutes of putting pressure on the arm wound, it finally stopped bleeding. Seth went to check for other wounds he moved her bangs, and saw a scar on the left eye.

"How did that happen?" Seth whispered to himself as if hoping to get some sort of answer out of the unconscious Monica.

Seth put on an anti-bacterial cream on the wound and placed a big Band-Aid on it. He left Monica's house without saying a word. Soon after he left he transformed into his wolf self again and started running towards home. Not long after he changed, Jacob had started to communicate with him telepathically.

_"__I told you so," _Jacob bragged.

_"Quit acting like such a child,"_ Seth growled.

_"But how can I stop when you just proved I was right?"_ Jacob questioned.

Seth didn't want to hear anymore of this, he transformed back into his human form and walked the rest of the way home. When he got there the first person he saw was his sister Leah, and she was quick to ask questions.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just saw a really big bear on the beach," Seth said.

"Well I can call up Charlie and he can hunt it down for us," Leah offered.

"It's okay," Seth said. "I don't think it's going to hurt anybody." Seth climbed the stairs up to his room. When he was inside his room he saw that his cell-phone was blinking red, meaning that somebody had sent him a text message. Seth opened his cell-phone and checked the message. It didn't say who it was from all it said was this: _"If you tell anybody what happened I'll kill you."_

Seth's eyes widened. He guessed that the text was from Monica. There was only one problem with though. How did she get Seth's phone number He didn't care at the moment; he was far too tired from a long day at the beach. Seth hopped on to his bed and closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow at school wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a slow Monday morning at La Push High School. The students were slower than slugs and the clock never seemed to move, but there was a major event that was coming up in the next two weeks; the La Push High School autumn dance. Most of the upperclassmen were scrambling to find dates, but the lower classmen, like Seth, were far too busy keeping their grades up to even want to care about some stupid dance.

Seth ran into Jacob in the middle of the hall. "How was your weekend?" Jacob asked as if nothing had gone on between him and Seth.

"I got a text from Monica," Seth said. "It said that if I said anything strange about her she'd kill me. The strange thing is that I never gave her my cell-phone number."

Jacob seemed tense. "Yeah, about that, I sort of gave her your number," he said sheepishly.

Seth's hand clenched into fists. "What did you say?" he growled as he backed Jacob up close to a locker.

"Hey, I gave her your number _before_ I knew anything strange about her," Jacob snapped. "I didn't think she'd turn into some creepy stalker and send you threatening texts in the middle of the night! I'm sorry!"

Seth proceeded to push Jacob against the locker. "Sorry isn't good enough for what you've done!" he yelled.

"Why don't you just keep away from her?" Jacob asked. "I mean like try to use different hall routes, or even stay away from the street she lives on?"

"My phone has a GPS in it!" Seth said as he let go of Jacob's shirt and grabbed his own hair. "She could track me down if she wanted to!"

"She could track you down even if you _didn't_ have a GPS in your phone!" Jacob yelled, almost making it look like Seth seemed stupid. "Why don't you just get a restraining order?"

"There's too much legal crap to go through on those things," Seth moaned angrily before his tone turned sarcastic. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for the comforting news about the cell phone." Seth threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the hall.

Most of the day was spent trying to avoid Monica, but this was hard to do, seeing as most of the teachers in his class assigned Monica to be in the seat next to him. The best he could do was look away from Monica and hoped she didn't stare back in some way a psycho stalker would. Monica didn't seem to mind this much, because whenever Seth passed her in the halls, she would say nothing to him, and she kept to herself the whole day.

Seth was soon home from school with a load of homework in his backpack. Leah had seen this, but she seemed more interested in his school day social-wise. "How did avoiding Monica go today?" she asked.

"Better than I thought it would," Seth answered as he dragged the two-ton backpack upstairs. After Seth dropped his backpack on the floor, he checked his phone for any new messages, there was one, and it was from Monica.

_"I'm__sry 4 what happened yesterday.__ty 4 saving me,"_ the text read.

Seth decided to text her back. _"How do I no ur not lying?"_

There was a new message from Monica seconds later. _"Look, the reason y I txtd what I did last night was because I was afraid u'd spread it __round the school like wildfire. Can I trust u 2 keep a secret?"_

Seth thought this over for a moment before he sent back a reply. _"Trust me, I no more bout this stuff than u think. How about we talk about it over lunch tomorrow?"_

It was a few more moments before Seth got a reply from Monica. _"I'd like that a lot, Seth."_

Seth smiled and sent the final text for the night. _"__gr8, we'll talk bout it tomorrow then, gn."_ Seth shut off his phone, put it on his dresser, and went to bed for the night, excited for what might happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth had to make sure that he dressed nice for his lunch meet with Monica today. He didn't want to be extra fancy, but just a nice shirt and pants would do for him. He didn't know why he was doing this; he didn't dress this nice for the other girls he had a crush on years ago. He brushed off the thought and went downstairs for breakfast. Like most days, his werewolf appetite got the better of him. He ended up eating three bowls of Cookie Crisp and chugged a half of gallon of orange juice from the jug, but he was careful and he didn't let anything spill on his clothes. Leah soon came into the kitchen and teased Seth for his clothes.

"Hot date at school?" she asked while she chuckled.

"Sort of," Seth replied blankly.

Leah's eyes widened. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Noneofyour," Seth replied quickly.

"Noneofyour who?" Leah asked, the curiosity building up in her.

"None of your damn business," Seth growled. He quickly ran out the door for school before Leah could say anything obnoxious.

The five-minute walk to school felt like five years. Seth just felt so nervous; he didn't know what Monica was going to say to him. He tried to get every possible worst-case scenario out of his head, but it wasn't working too well. His walk soon turned into a hasty sprint the rest of the way to school. As he was entering the hall, he accidentally ran into Zak head on, making him spill all of his books.

"Ouch!" Zak yelled. "What's your problem?"

"No problem," Seth replied. "I'm just in a rush."

"School doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, Seth," Zak said as he rubbed his head. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Seth growled. He stayed long enough to help pick up Zak's books but left soon afterwards.

In history the class studied the history of the Oregon Trail, but this bored Seth, so when he was on his computer for more 'studying', he was really looking up funny videos on a website. Seth barley paid attention in Spanish, and with Monica sitting right next to him, that only made him more of a nervous wreck. It only got worse when she started passing Seth notes. Seth opened up the first note and read it.

_"So are you excited for lunch?"_

Seth scribbled his reply on a blank piece of paper from his notebook. _"Actually I'm a little nervous."_

Monica was quick to reply to this. _"What's there to be nervous about? I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk."_

The teacher placed her hand on Seth's desk. "Seth, Monica, quit writing notes and pay attention please." Some classmates began whispering to each other while others started to giggle. Seth and Monica quickly opened their books and didn't write another note to each other for the rest of the period.

Later in history class however, the two of them began writing notes again. Seth and Monica were in the far back, so it was harder to get caught passing notes. Seth was quick to write the first letter as he picked up where Monica left off. _"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I guess it's just because you're still so new and I'm not the type of person to trust someone new right away."_

Monica's note was a little longer this time. _"Look Seth, you can believe me when I say I'm a trustworthy person. I would never go back on a promise or hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. Besides, from the past few days I've been here I've learned you're a trust worthy guy as well, so why can't we just trust each other? 'Cause we both know what we really are. We can't deny it."_

Seth wrote down his reply before the bell rang. _"I'll just see how trustworthy you really are at lunch. See you then."_

The class before lunch was science. Monica wasn't in this class with Seth, so he a little peace before lunch.

The teacher came in about five minutes late. "Open your books class," the teacher said in a monotone voice. "Today we'll learn more on ionic bonds."

Seth rolled his eyes and peered aimlessly into his textbook. All he wanted to do at the moment was get the lunch with Monica over with. After about fifty minutes of rambling from the teacher about ionic bonds, the bell rang; it was time for lunch.

Seth walked slowly to the lunchroom hoping he could buy himself a little time. When he was in the lunchroom Seth grabbed a tray with a pulled pork sandwich, along with some blueberries, a yogurt, and a chocolate milk. Monica waved him over to a table in the corner of the lunchroom and the two of them sat across from each other.

Seth started the conversation. "So what's going on here?" he asked. "One minute I think you're a human, the next I find you're some huge wolf that I'm pretty sure isn't in our pack. So what's the deal?"

Monica was quiet for a few minutes before she whispered, "I had to get out."

"You had to get out of what?" Seth asked.

"That pack," Monica replied. "My old pack before we ran away."

"What do you mean 'ran away'?"

Monica was again silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "When I lived in Seattle I was in a small werewolf pack. My dad understood what I was going through, seeing as he was once himself a werewolf, but he kept it a secret from my mother, and I do the same. Anyway, our pack leader was very abusive, and he would threaten or beat most of us in order to get our jobs done."

"Is that how you got the scar?" Seth asked.

Monica's eyes widened, she moved the bangs that covered her left eye away from her face to reveal a big scar in her forehead similar to the one on the wolf. "How did you know I had this scar?" she asked.

"I just though that if you had it in your wolf form that you might have it as a human. Anyway, please continue."

Monica sighed and continued. "My father found out about this, and he went to our pack leader to try and get him to stop, but our leader killed him by tearing him to pieces."

"I thought you said your father was a bank teller and he got shot in a robbery," Seth interrupted, feeling confused.

"Yes I did," Monica said, her tone slowly turning bitterly sarcastic. "And that's what we call 'lying'. I never said anything in any of my notes about never telling a lie."

Seth rolled his eyes and chuckled, but he soon turned serious. "Anyway, please continue your story."

Monica picked up where she left off. "Anyway, my mom heard about this and thought some psycho killer came and murdered him. She tried to move on, but she soon found out about the cuts, bruises, and scars that were left on my body by my pack leader, and she thought I was being severely bullied in school. That's when mom decided to move us to a smaller town."

"That's a sad story," Seth stated simply. "So, how did you get that scar?"

Monica sighed. "I was what my leader liked to call a 'defective puppy'. I must have some problem to where I don't heal up as quickly as other wolves, so my leader liked to pick on me just for the fun of it. The whole pack did. Well one time he clawed me in the head and I had to go to the hospital. I almost died from blood loss. My leader made up a story that I fell on a sharp rock and I cut myself really deep."

"What was your leader's name?" Seth asked.

"Drake," Monica replied quietly. "Well, now Drake knows about my escape, and he wants to kill me as punishment. I think that one of the other pack members killed a bystander as a threat, and now the whole pack is looking for me. They won't let anything stand in their way, either."

Seth was oblivious to what Monica meant. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Monica rolled her eyes. "I mean once my old pack finds out about you guys, then they'll kill all of you!"

Seth nearly dropped his trey. "But, there are laws that every pack has to follow," he said. "Have they broken any laws?"

"Lots of laws," Monica stated. "I'm still trying to think of a law that they _haven't_ broken."

Seth took a look at the cafeteria clock. There was only two minutes before the bell rang for the next period. "Can we talk about this more later?" he asked.

"I'll text you tonight," Monica replied. Monica was about ready to leave when she quickly dashed back and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek before running off again.


End file.
